Chapter 2 Surprise
by Jazmin's Shadow Dragon
Summary: A story that is sad with drama and happy supernatural stuff. I hope you all like it and this is about how Ichigo finds out that some things are possible then other things are. Ichigo learned how also his feelings can change so much with his heart.
1. Chapter 1

I'm new and stuff so go easy on me im a crazed Ichiruki fan hehehehe guilty... Soooo this is goanna be my first anime love book, so i hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 1 Heartbroken

"Everybody know the famous hero throughout Karakura Town and the Soul Society... Your one and only favorite... Ichigo Kurosaki... The Hero of souls, the hero for us, the one and only awesomest guy in the world ever..."

"Shut up already Keigo!" Ichigo punched him in the face and sent him flying to the other end of the classroom.

Amazingly Keigo had make a recovery from that punch as usual and then went back to Ichigo's side with Mizuru there as well."Hey Ichigo why do you have to be like that, i mean what's your problem, your always in a bad mood and you never seem to be having any fun with us anymore! Huh? C'mon don't be so boring..."

Again Ichigo gave another punch at him but after about 3 seconds of final silence then the school bell rang to go home. Ichigo was already packing his things already to go and he still feels like a freak because with the whole incident with Aizen now everybody could see that he was a soul reaper. Apparently the sad news is that he doesn't have his soul reaper powers anymore because again with the fight and he used is final Getsuga Tenshou on him kicking the hell out of Aizen.

Ichigo was already on his way walking back to his "annoying home" as he prefers, all he could feel is sadness in his heart because of the last goodbye that had happened. Yes of course Rukia left and he would be so disappointing to see her not there next to him all the time like old times. He even remembered her last words.

"I guess this is farewell Ichigo." Rukia saying as she sighed and laughed to make things better.

"Looks like it." Ichigo had to say smiling back at her.

Rukia teasing him as always. "Whats with you looking so sad all of a sudden."

"I don't look sad, why would you think that?"

"You seem to look like it to me."

"Yea well whatever."

Rukia's head was facing down, then Ichigo looked at her and noticed that she was disappearing right before his eyes. Just right when it had got close up to he upper body she faced Ichigo and he faced her back. Ichigo noticed that she was sad to be leaving because she could no longer stay due to him not being a soul reaper anymore and Rukia could not be with just normal people like him... at least... not anymore

Rukia finally vanished and Ichigo said softly to her even though she wasn't there it seemed like the right thing to do. "Thank you, Rukia." He may have not known but she heard him and quietly cried a little while going on her way back home.

Ever since then Ichigo has been feeling so alone, sad, just plain depressed like some emo dude except with the not wearing black and make up stuff. Ichigo couldn't help but just hate himself for not being able to see Rukia anymore. Somebody was walking right behind him and he could hear footsteps, so he stopped and turned around to see Orihime right there looking all happy.

"Um Orihime is there a reason why you'r following me?" He seemed kinda confused and creeped out.

"Actually yea me, Tautski are all goanna go to the beach tomorrow since its summer and the last day of school is tomorrow. We all were hoping that you could come.!" She of course had to be cheerful to make him say yes.

"I'm not sure beach parties ain't my thing and I need some time to think about... about stuff." He seemed sad just to even think about Rukia because that was all he could ever think about right now.

"Well please don't say no trust me your goanna really enjoy going there, i promise it will make you even happier."

"Uh... Yea okay fine I'll go but only if it makes everybody else happy."

"Alright okay thank you Ichigo! I'm goanna tell everyone about your reply okay bu-bye!" then she just walked away.

Depressed Ichigo finally made it back to his house and went to bed to lye down, since he has no one to talk to anymore that's living in his closet, some small adorable girl to beat the hell out of him when it looks like he hates it but actually enjoys it, and someone whose such a terrible drawer who is upsessed with drawing bunnies and all that kind of cute furry little animals.

He was just thinking of all the memories, especially the good bye scene, he just closed his eyes and then fell into deep sleep hoping that tomorrow would be better.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm new and stuff so go easy on me im a crazed Ichiruki fan hehehehe guilty... Soooo this is goanna be my first anime love book, so i hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 1 Heartbroken

"Everybody know the famous hero throughout Karakura Town and the Soul Society... Your one and only favorite... Ichigo Kurosaki... The Hero of souls, the hero for us, the one and only awesomest guy in the world ever..."

"Shut up already Keigo!" Ichigo punched him in the face and sent him flying to the other end of the classroom.

Amazingly Keigo had make a recovery from that punch as usual and then went back to Ichigo's side with Mizuru there as well."Hey Ichigo why do you have to be like that, i mean what's your problem, your always in a bad mood and you never seem to be having any fun with us anymore! Huh? C'mon don't be so boring..."

Again Ichigo gave another punch at him but after about 3 seconds of final silence then the school bell rang to go home. Ichigo was already packing his things already to go and he still feels like a freak because with the whole incident with Aizen now everybody could see that he was a soul reaper. Apparently the sad news is that he doesn't have his soul reaper powers anymore because again with the fight and he used is final Getsuga Tenshou on him kicking the hell out of Aizen.

Ichigo was already on his way walking back to his "annoying home" as he prefers, all he could feel is sadness in his heart because of the last goodbye that had happened. Yes of course Rukia left and he would be so disappointing to see her not there next to him all the time like old times. He even remembered her last words.

"I guess this is farewell Ichigo." Rukia saying as she sighed and laughed to make things better.

"Looks like it." Ichigo had to say smiling back at her.

Rukia teasing him as always. "Whats with you looking so sad all of a sudden."

"I don't look sad, why would you think that?"

"You seem to look like it to me."

"Yea well whatever."

Rukia's head was facing down, then Ichigo looked at her and noticed that she was disappearing right before his eyes. Just right when it had got close up to he upper body she faced Ichigo and he faced her back. Ichigo noticed that she was sad to be leaving because she could no longer stay due to him not being a soul reaper anymore and Rukia could not be with just normal people like him... at least... not anymore

Rukia finally vanished and Ichigo said softly to her even though she wasn't there it seemed like the right thing to do. "Thank you, Rukia." He may have not known but she heard him and quietly cried a little while going on her way back home.

Ever since then Ichigo has been feeling so alone, sad, just plain depressed like some emo dude except with the not wearing black and make up stuff. Ichigo couldn't help but just hate himself for not being able to see Rukia anymore. Somebody was walking right behind him and he could hear footsteps, so he stopped and turned around to see Orihime right there looking all happy.

"Um Orihime is there a reason why you'r following me?" He seemed kinda confused and creeped out.

"Actually yea me, Tautski are all goanna go to the beach tomorrow since its summer and the last day of school is tomorrow. We all were hoping that you could come.!" She of course had to be cheerful to make him say yes.

"I'm not sure beach parties ain't my thing and I need some time to think about... about stuff." He seemed sad just to even think about Rukia because that was all he could ever think about right now.

"Well please don't say no trust me your goanna really enjoy going there, i promise it will make you even happier."

"Uh... Yea okay fine I'll go but only if it makes everybody else happy."

"Alright okay thank you Ichigo! I'm goanna tell everyone about your reply okay bu-bye!" then she just walked away.

Depressed Ichigo finally made it back to his house and went to bed to lye down, since he has no one to talk to anymore that's living in his closet, some small adorable girl to beat the hell out of him when it looks like he hates it but actually enjoys it, and someone whose such a terrible drawer who is upsessed with drawing bunnies and all that kind of cute furry little animals.

He was just thinking of all the memories, especially the good bye scene, he just closed his eyes and then fell into deep sleep hoping that tomorrow would be better.


End file.
